Mr Sulky Pants
by LycoX
Summary: Thanks to Alicia, Bizarro's been stopped. Only now, they have to deal with a heavily sulking Phantom on their couch.


**Mr. Sulky Pants**

**Disclaimer: I'm making use of the permission TurboMagnus gave me once more to expand on/continue one of his chapters from 'Women Are From Earth, Men Are From Krypton'. This continues his 32nd chapter, 'A Little Red'. Though this soundly will ignore the whole Lexana crap as that crap irks me. **

**And hmm, seems they don't have a character tag for Bizarro yet they do for Ultraman which makes no sense. Hell, they don't even have a character tag for Principal Reynolds or Jor-El for that matter.**

* * *

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Grumbled Clark as he and his fiance sat at the kitchen table, watching their newest guest at the Kent Farm sulk heavily on the couch.

Something he'd actually been doing for 3 hours now since Alicia had managed to get the Red K necklace around him. His sulking made Clark look like an amateur and would probably make one think he got lessons in it from that Souled Vampire fellow from that one tv show. "Feeling a little jealous, are we?" Alicia asked cheekily.

Knowing full well of the stories about her fiancee's legendary brooding and the like thanks to various sources. That, and having witnessed it a couple of times herself and resisting the urge to pull out her hair over the whole thing. When he glared at her, the Blonde Teleporter merely smiled back in a sweet manner. "Of course not. But its making me realize why everyone started to get tired of _ME_ doing it all the time."

His exasperated tone caused Alicia to snort in amusement as she shook her head. "Oh this is beautiful. I can't _wait _to tell this story." Teased the girl semi-seriously.

Earning herself another glare from the man she loves and in return, sticking her tongue out at him. "This sucks." Grumbled Bizarro in a sour manner with his arms crossed.

Not caring if his 'twin' and his fiance heard him. The fact he didn't even have it in him to take the damn necklace off made the situation that much worse! He wasn't a sulker! He was a take action and damn the consequences type, damnit! Sure, it got him stuck in the Phantom Zone because his creators thought he was ineffective because of that but so what!? "Damn jerks, can't handle an overly emotional guy so they throw me in that Hellhole."

Clark and Alicia just looked at one another with raised eyebrows. "And now I'm starting to get the impression there was a whole lot more to why he ended up in the PZ. Don't you?"

"Not at all."

"Claaarrrk."

"Alicia."

Alicia narrowed her eyes at her fiance. "_Clark._" Came the warning tone.

But Clark stood his ground, or rather, sat his ground as the case may be. And were anyone else around, they might call him a foolish boy for his actions. "_Alicia._" He replied somewhat mockingly.

"You're playing with fire, Clark. Remember that."

He merely grinned cockily at her. "Baby, I've been thrown _into _a furnace, so I can handle the heat." Was his arrogant response.

Crossing her arms as she glared at him, Bizarro spoke up in a digusted tone. "For the love of _Rao_, you two are disgusting! Go get a room already!"

Alicia turned to their house guest and spoke in a sweet manner. "Sweetie, we couldn't possibly do that to you. As it'd ruin your innocence. Now be a good boy and sit there in all your sulking glory."

This got her a gaping reaction from the Phantom but he did as told surprisingly enough. "Ooh, that thing is working wonders on him." Said the budding Scientist happily.

She then turned her attention to Clark, who was just dumbfounded by the whole thing. "Pity it can't do the same for you." Remarked Alicia in mock regret.

Causing him to turn to her with an offended look on his face. "Hey! I'm just fine on my own, thank you very much!"

"Uh-huh, if you say so, sweetheart." Was her sweet sounding reply that made him grumble much to her amusement.

A knock at the kitchen door alerted the two to Lana's presence. Whom, in addition to still continuing to run the Talon, had begun to pursue fashion design thanks to her talent for art. Even having thrown a few shows at the Talon to show off her designs and having some success each time. It had taken some time, but Lana and Alicia had slowly managed to become friends after the Teleporter's return. Though Tim Westcott's attempt at killing her had nearly prevented it from happening. And while they had become good friends for the most part, part of Lana was jealous of the fact the other girl's relationship with Clark meant that the two weren't going to have another chance.

"Hey, Miss Fashion! Come on in!" Greeted Alicia happily and Lana did so as Clark smiled warmly at the former girl next door.

"Hey, you two, how's it going?"

"Oh, you know, pretty good. Owning Clark here like usual with my superior wit."

"Is that what you call that?" Asked the Last Son sarcastically and getting a glare in return for it that made Lana chuckle.

Though said chuckle died a quick death when their house guest shot up and looked at her with an open mouth/wide eyed combo expression on his face. "Umm… Why, why is there two of you, Clark?" God help her if she had finally cracked!

Yes, she knew full well of Clark's origins by this point and had gotten somewhat used to the strangeness of the town. At least when it wasn't trying to kill her anyway but the sight of another Clark was a little too much for the Talon owner and rising Fashion Designer! Sure, there had been the time Tina looked like him but that had practically been a lifetime ago! Plus, with the way he was looking at her, reminded Lana of how Clark used to look at her before life had begun to do its thing. The two lovebirds looked at one another before looking back to Lana, both also having noticed the way Bizarro was looking at Lana as well. "Short version? He's a clone of my darling Fiance here."

"Only, he reacts differently to certain things. Green Kryptonite charges him up, Yellow Sun makes him weak, and Red K turns him into a calm but sulking individual that's made me realize how aggravating I was for all of you when I did it."

"At least you aren't in denial, sweetie."

"I wish I could be." Muttered Clark unhappily and Alicia sweetly blew him a kiss.

Lana could only stand there in shock as of course this would only happen in their lives. "I… I see."

_Oh God, stop looking at me like that!_

_My originator is a damn fool. So pretty…_

Alicia saw what was going on and had an idea come to her. One that made her grin widely as her friend did need someone special in her life. Even if it was a twin alien of sorts of her fiancee! As it is, it didn't take one with smarts to know that Lana still felt something strong for Clark. And perhaps this was a way Lana could finally have him. Even if it wasn't the genuine article. Clark noticed the grin and inwardly groaned. _Oh great, she's getting ideas. This can't be good._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh… I might continue this. **


End file.
